


Rebound

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Victor Nikiforov, Cheating, Cheating Katsuki Yuuri, Cheating Victor Nikiforov, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Intersex, Intersex Omegas, Intersex Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Rebound Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yuri was on a mission. A mission to separate the ‘couple of the century’ to be exact, and he was finally going to get his way.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Other(s)
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Rebound

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Owned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586790) by [Aella_Antiope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aella_Antiope/pseuds/Aella_Antiope). 



Yuri was on a mission. A mission to separate the ‘couple of the century’ as Pinchet had dubbed them.

Viktor and Yuuri were one of the worst couples he had seen in a long time. Their whole relationship was based on one-upping each other, and once Victor  _ finally _ retired pro-skating and threw himself into being a coach and judge; Yuri seemed to be the only one who noticed as they pulled away from one another.

They went from lovingly staring at one another 24/7 to barely acknowledging one another sans a greeting kiss, and even when they did interact it seems stiff, as if they would rather be elsewhere. 

His suspicions were confirmed when Viktor shoved a 10,000 yen in his hands to keep him from talking about what he had seen in the backrooms between him and the blonde bimbo he was with.

So that was why he was storming to Yuuri’s current apartment, on the cusps of his heat, and carrying a large stack of files, determined to make the pig see reason.

He almost broke down the door before the noiret let him in, panicking when he smelt the almost spicy scent of pre-heat on him.

“What the hell are you doing here this close to your heat?” He demanded once the door was shut. Yuri rolled his eyes, he had no time for this; brushing off the alpha he stormed into the living room and slammed the files onto the table, “Read them.”.

Without much preamble the Japanese man sat down and started to leaf through the files, his calm face slowly contorting to one of pure shock to rage at every photo and screenshot he saw.

The contents of the file were a  _ bitch _ to obtain, including but not limited to photos of - a obviously recently shagged - Victor and random people walking out of closets and bathrooms, screenshots of the Russians fighting over the affairs via texts, and even the ever so hard to get texts of the silver-haired bastard himself arranging meetings off dating sites, texts, and even in one case discord.

The alpha was practically  _ radiating _ anger by the time he was done, and Yuri felt his entrance gush out even more slick at the arousing smell. “Why put yourself at risk during your heat just to bring me this?” He questioned, almost snapping his maw as he seethed, “You know you could’ve waited right?”   
  
Yuri hummed “Yeaa, I  _ could’ve _ waited.” Yuuri raised his eyebrow already sensing the ‘but’ in his words “But then I would’ve missed my chance.”

The confusion showed on Yuuri’s face “Chance? What chance required you coming here now and not waiting a few days?”

The Russian smirked, his eyes glinting with lust “My  _ chance _ to get you to fuck me stupid through my heat pig. I’ve been told rebound-sex is the  _ best _ .”

The Japanese man turned a brilliant shade of red as Yuri pulled off his clothing till his leaking sex was exposed to the cool AC of the older mans apartment. He keened as Yuuri gave in and touched his entrance, carecessing it and shoving two fingers without preamble.

Yuri bit back a moan, and decided to do the stupidest thing he would ever do. “That's all ya got piggy?”

The blond was roughly grabbed by the waist and the noiret’s cock was shoved into his leaking hole with no warning. His arms and legs wrapped themselves tightly around the alpha as he fucked into his sex.

This was probably the most satisfying reward he’s ever gotten from snooping around, all-in-all a good day for Yurio.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so dynamics work differently here than other fics.
> 
> Yes omega's are more sentimental due to the extreme amount of hormones their body deals with, this in no way makes them weak and male omegas are actually feared/worshiped for their strength and righteous anger. Omegas hold MUCH more power than betas and alphas due to how much they are straight up worshiped for not only bearing life, but also NOT killing them all. (because they could and would still be able to reproduce just fine via artificial semen.)
> 
> Heats also function differently, instead of turning omegas into mindless sex toys who only know pleasure and how to spread their legs, it actually makes them 10x more likely to lash out and fight you. They dote on those they love and trust, including but not limited to their pack and mate, while they shun - and sometimes attack - alphas they dont know that approach them. Many people have tried to start sex-rings but within hours the omegas beat them sound and find their ways home, even the recently presented (usually age 14) are feared due to their youthful impulsiveness.
> 
> Heats are not just ended via sex - although it does speed up the process - and can end just by being NEAR a trusted alpha (spouse, sibling, parent, child, ect.), cuddling and maintaining a healthy diet. An omega is incapable of going into heat if their body could not handle a child (bad mental health, poor physical heath, and illness can be some of the causes).
> 
> A mating bond will not take if the omega does not wish for it to, they cannot fully consent when under drugs of any kind or when asleep, so forced bonds are impossible. And should an omega wish for the mating bond to fade and their bond to release itself, it will.
> 
> Also male omegas and female alphas are intersex, meaning they have both a female and male set of genetals. Male omegas only grow breasts when nursing or if they go into surgery. And yes this also means no ass-babies, I always found them gross and impossible so I fixed the issue.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> (Yes I'm aware the way I wrote this makes it sound like Yuri would be in danger, but please note. There are always stupid people who try something even if its proven to be dangerous. Yuri really just wanted to fuck Yuuri during a time he could feel the heightened pleasure)


End file.
